1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly to a quick-release structure for a frame rod of a tent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large-sized tent comprises a canopy and a support frame to support the canopy. The support frame comprises a plurality of poles pivotally connected to and a top connection member. In order to collapse the tent conveniently and to reduce the size to of tent after collapsed, each pole comprises a small pipe, a large pipe and a positioning structure. The large pipe is fitted on the small pipe with the positioning structure to position the large pipe and the small pipe after they are expanded. Alternatively, the pole comprises a plurality of rods which are pivotally connected with each other. A connection member is provided at the joint of two adjacent rods. The is connection member comprises a fixing structure to fix the two rods when they are expanded. No matter what pole is adopted, each joint must be operated separately when the tent is collapsed or expanded. This is very inconvenient. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.